<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>冒险者协会提示您:文明打牌，谢绝小动作 by Tokikiyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372360">冒险者协会提示您:文明打牌，谢绝小动作</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokikiyo/pseuds/Tokikiyo'>Tokikiyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokikiyo/pseuds/Tokikiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“所有人都在看着，却没有一个人真的看见，大家都被欺骗，而他赚走自己想要的东西。”<br/>突然想起来之前这篇在所有地方都删了（忘记为啥删了<br/>刚开始开车的习作，凯因被逼为dom的起点（x<br/>风干腿肉放久了不仅不觉得香还觉得肉质奇差</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>冒险者协会提示您:文明打牌，谢绝小动作</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>坐在不远处的男人又赢了一把牌局，安东尼奥觉得围在他旁边看热闹的冒险者已经可以开盘下注了。酒馆的侍应生端着餐盘请人群稍微让出一条道来，又笑嘻嘻地跟那个人打招呼，“你又在骗这些新手跟你玩牌了，凯因。”<br/>“别这么说，我只是运气好而已。”被叫做凯因的男人耸耸肩，大概因为赢了不少而看起来心情大好，“再给我来一瓶酒怎么样？”<br/>他往侍应生的餐盘上放金币时额外给了两枚。难怪那孩子挺喜欢他，安东尼奥想着，稍微倾过身体，从人群之间看到他点的酒。但凡有点酒量就喝不醉的那一种，看起来不像一个常来酒馆的人能从中找到乐趣的类型，除非他真的只是为了打牌而来的。<br/>而且刚才侍应生说到“新手”，这让安东尼奥尤其地提起了兴趣。这儿可不止有玩牌的新手，他自己对此颇有自信。在新一轮牌局开始的时候他也凑了过去——他不怎么凑热闹，但打牌这种事他绝对有积极性。<br/>他双手抱在胸前，打量着那个在牌桌上连战告捷的家伙。凯因在一边发牌一边跟周围的人聊天，谈话内容不知怎么已经转移到了冒险经历上。他的对手正得意地讲述自己带着三个新手从幽深的迷宫里九死一生逃出来的故事，丝毫没注意到自己在被人以什么样的视线打量着。但在安东尼奥看来，凯因去研究对方的样子有些过于认真仔细了，直觉与熟悉感让他下意识把那认作寻找猎物的眼神。<br/>他突然想，他非得跟这个男人玩上一把不可。</p><p>凯因抬起头，望着这个向他提出挑战的人。<br/>“也跟我来玩一玩？”男人透过那副眼镜与他对视，眼底说不清是挑衅还是别的什么心思，“五局三胜，我这边押钱，你只用跟我喝酒。纯的，蒸馏酒。”<br/>凯因怔了一下，看了看自己手边的空酒瓶，在周围人的起哄里耸耸肩。“明摆着给我占便宜的美事，为什么不？”<br/>今天他不是为喝醉而来的，但有人要请他，他也没有拒绝的道理。而且话说回来，五局三胜的规则，怎么想他也喝不了多少。<br/>“我在这儿没怎么见过你。”他们简单商定规则，凯因一边发牌一边跟对方闲谈，“也许你愿意告诉我你的名字？”<br/>他确信自己没有见过自己的对手，否则他会记得这张脸。他的记性在这方面挺好，尤其是对于那些模样迷人的家伙。<br/>“安东尼奥。”男人笑了笑，“确实，我不常来这一带，不然咱们早该在牌桌上认识了。”<br/>人群中爆发出一阵笑声，有几个家伙吹了声口哨。“这家伙在挑衅你，凯因。”有人起哄，“你要丢人了。”<br/>“风水轮流转的事情而已。”凯因跟着他们笑，“我一晚上的好运气可差不多该用完了，来看看我怎么丢人吧。”<br/>安东尼奥也应和着他解释。“我没有挑衅的意思。”他说道，笑起来时眉头生动地展开，金色的眼睛细细眯起。凯因觉得他这句话挺诚实，他看起来没有一点恶意，更不像是热衷于惹是生非的家伙。这倒是挺好，凯因可不希望招惹上一个输了牌立觉颜面扫地、要把他揍出酒馆的煞神。<br/>他们的第一局结束得很快，凯因确实输得挺惨。“看来十二神没眷顾我。”他遗憾地摊开手里的牌，然后拿起酒杯朝侍者晃了晃，“公平起见，我就不自己给自己倒了。”<br/>“我想十二神不保佑赌运。”安东尼奥回答道，身体前倾，双手支在桌子上，似乎挺有兴趣地看着他把一杯底烈性酒喝下去，“换个祈祷对象试试看？”<br/>“真的？我以为他们什么都管。”凯因漫不经心地说着，手里切着卡牌重新发牌，因为酒精的烧灼感而稍微皱了皱眉头，“我在野外被魔物打伤的时候都是向他们祈祷有人来救我的。”<br/>一旦聊起冒险，所有人都会有话可说。在酒馆这种以武力为尊的地方，冒险者们在嘲笑凯因这一点的时候绝不会留情面：打架不行，打牌倒是一流。尤其那些在牌桌上输给他的人更要抓紧机会找回场面，这点好胜心谁不会有呢？安东尼奥也喜欢这个话题，他一边出牌一边讲起灵灾之前的摩杜纳，在他年轻的时候，歌咏裂谷还没有覆盖着成片的偏属性结晶。“原本是个漂亮的地方。”他不无遗憾地说道，“但有什么逃得过天灾呢？——啊，是你赢了。”<br/>“你记得挺清楚。”凯因点点头表示认可，他们打出最后几张卡牌。老练的玩家足够做到这个，在快要结束的时候推算出双方的手牌，以及自己的胜算。安东尼奥端起杯子请侍者倒酒，另一只手摸出几枚金币推到凯因面前。<br/>“你喜欢烈一点的？”凯因看他喝酒，忍不住问他，“甚至不加调酒也不加冰。”<br/>“助兴。”安东尼奥舔了舔嘴唇，不甚在意地回答道。他也许很清楚自己的嘴唇有多迷人，凯因想道，或者他只是无意识地在发出不符合本意的讯号。<br/>他收下金币揣进口袋，继续发牌。把金币跟筹码似的叠在桌子上绝不是什么好习惯，总有人忍不住眼红，而凯因不太想在出门的时候被人从背后敲一棍子。发到对方面前时，安东尼奥伸手去按住牌堆，大概是怕凯因的动作带得纸牌翻过面来。<br/>——但那只手有意无意地，偏差了一些，顺着凯因的手背摸下来，男人的指腹轻轻在他手指上磨蹭着。短暂的，暧昧的信号。<br/>凯因愣了一下，而那只手已经移开。他因此抬起头去看对方，对上安东尼奥无辜微笑着的神情。于是他挑了挑眉，没准备问什么，围观的人显然没注意到任何异样，发牌还在按照流程进行。<br/>他们保持了片刻的对视，然后安东尼奥对他做了个口型。<br/>“骗子。”他无声地说道，然后伸出一根手指，比了个噤声的动作。<br/>他在威胁我。凯因偏了偏头，迅速地思索着。真见鬼。<br/>安东尼奥说得没错。双剑师凯因，打牌十有八九在使诈，今天也不例外。<br/>看在他赢了酒馆里不少人的钱的份上，他最好不要被揭穿。这儿的侍应生知道他的把戏，因此他给那家伙额外的小费；安东尼奥呢？他自己乐意跟凯因下这样不公平的赌局，总不能是想看凯因喝酒喝上头。<br/>他这么想赢？凯因把视线收回自己的手牌。他当然不介意输掉赌局，事实上也很愿意多喝两杯。他跟烈酒是最忠实的老朋友，就算不够喝醉，至少也够取暖。无论如何，这一局他得收敛一点，老老实实输给对方。<br/>他这么计划了，也正准备这么干，在出牌策略上一败涂地，前景惨淡。他假装思索对策挽回劣势，在思索的时间里却又一次怔住。<br/>——安东尼奥在桌子底下蹭他的小腿，从腿腹磨蹭到膝弯，动作轻缓到堪称缠绵粘腻的程度。十足的情色意味，当着所有人的面，背着所有人，堂堂正正，又隐秘不可告人。<br/>凯因突然明白那个噤声手势的意思了。“你不说出去，我也不说出去。”敢情这家伙是想在自己身上揩油来的——或者他还是为了赢，因此也在牌局之外动手动脚。这倒是挺好的办法，规则没说性骚扰自己的对手算作弊的一种，能制裁他的顶多是围观群众的道德感以及个人的羞耻心。<br/>凯因不是很想制裁他。他觉得挺有意思，在众人的视线底下做小动作永远都很有意思，所有人都在看着，却没有一个人真的看见，大家都被欺骗，而他赚走自己想要的东西。而且说真的，安东尼奥看起来的确是个有吸引力的对象，也许他可以迅速输掉剩下的两局，然后问问对方今晚还有没有空。<br/>他输掉第三局，愿赌服输喝掉酒，然后开始下一轮发牌。安东尼奥变得肆无忌惮，大概觉得他们之间的保密协定已经达成。他抓住发牌的机会撩拨自己的对手，而凯因不动声色地任他做小动作，和周围的观众一样平静，好像这里除了卡牌游戏无事发生。但事实上他们正在进行的这个小游戏比卡牌游戏有趣多了。安东尼奥微微低着头假装看自己的手牌，实际上桌子底下时不时的小动作没停歇过。那双金色眼睛透过额发暧昧地盯着他，一旦撞上凯因的视线，就玩味地冲他眨眨眼睛。没什么必要，只不过是互相玩一些让旁人看不出的小把戏。但凯因确实被撩到，并希望对手负责，最好就今晚。<br/>然后他赢下来第四局，无非是想看看对方的反应，究竟有多在乎输赢。事实是，安东尼奥显然不在乎。他神色如常地喝酒，一点酒液顺着他的嘴角滑落下来，消失在他下巴上修理漂亮的短胡须里。凯因盯着这个看了一会儿，他想，得约到这个男人，让他给自己做点更放浪的事情。<br/>他觉得自己能约到。第五局他懒得再动手脚，反正安东尼奥也知道他干了什么，而且现在看来两个人都没把明面上的游戏当回事。这家伙一定玩得开，比起让他在这儿用腿蹭自己，凯因觉得他更适合把腿缠到自己腰上。有一两分钟他迷惑地想着，周围的人在聊些什么，然后想起来是自己起头的话题，说到在纠缠沼泽林里钓到过尺寸惊人又十足凶恶的忍斗鱼。于是他顺畅地说下去，“钓鱼这种事跟赌博一样有趣，”他看了安东尼奥一眼，将最后两张手牌打出去，“你也不知道上钩的会是什么样的猎物。”<br/>安东尼奥愉快地笑着回应，“没错。看来是我运气更好点。”他摊牌，于是观众都开始鼓掌喝彩，乐于看到这个赢了一晚上的家伙被人制裁。<br/>但凯因没觉得自己是运气差的那个，也丝毫不因为自己输掉赌局而懊恼。在众人的嘲笑哄闹声里他喝干最后一杯酒，然后安东尼奥朝他晃了晃自己的空杯子。<br/>“你想不想，换个地方继续？”安东尼奥说道。</p><p>“我出来捡人，当然准备好了地方。”凯因轻快地说，“考虑一下？还是说，你指的‘换个地方’，就是酒馆外面的小巷子里？”<br/>诚然这个邀请是安东尼奥主动提出来的，不过他来酒馆的本意只是小酌两杯看看有没有乐子，没计划好要捡个人回去。当然，他不带人回家，所以有现成的旅馆房间，他也没什么理由拒绝。“这里就算了，我更喜欢床。”他态度明确而诚恳，“另外，我也不想腿软了还要爬回家。”<br/>凯因大笑起来，他预见到这会是一个不错的夜晚。他可以很有耐心地让对方放开点进入状态，但如果不需要他的耐心，那更好不过。<br/>“容我问一句，”在抵达旅馆之前他说道，“你是猜的？还是真看得出来？”<br/>“你也猜猜看这个问题的答案好了。”安东尼奥眨眨眼睛回答，狡猾得像只老狐狸，“也许我只是不相信十二神会保佑你，所以对你今晚的胜率心存疑虑。”<br/>他果然是猜的。凯因很少这样被人摆一道，不过在这件事上怎么说他都谈不上吃亏。“十二神还真不保佑我。”他自嘲道，“所以我全靠自己的本事。”<br/>“那你那双手还真有本事。”安东尼奥低低笑了一声，他们身形相仿，因此他要凑到凯因耳边说话并不费劲，“……等会儿在我身上表演一下？”<br/>“现在就行。”面对他的撩拨，凯因回答得一脸平静，跟牌桌上那种假装无事发生的样子如出一辙。只不过他的手直接搭上了安东尼奥的后背，隔着衬衫顺着他的脊骨往下摸。安东尼奥舒服地眯起眼睛，他不介意在进房间之前就亲热一点，反正任谁都看得出他们俩到旅馆来是打算做什么。两个人走到门口，凯因收回手。<br/>“跟我在一块儿的时候保管好自己的东西。”他说道，把手里的钱夹在安东尼奥眼前晃了晃，然后丢还给它的主人，“——开个玩笑，希望你满意。”<br/>还真表演啊。安东尼奥想着，张了张嘴想要说什么，最后无奈地耸耸肩，跟着凯因进了旅馆。他一点也不知道、也不是很好奇凯因究竟是什么人，但至少有一点很清楚：无论在桌上还是在别的地方，这家伙都不打算按规矩出牌。为此他很乐意，比如现在，在床上试试看。</p><p>（-----我前面在写什么，我现在又在写什么-----）<br/>安东尼奥被又摸又揉地撩得难耐，主动把腰胯贴上对方的下身磨蹭，让双方硬挺的部位隔着布料互相挤压抚慰。凯因一手抓着他脑后的头发让他仰起头，方便那些亲吻与啃咬从他的下巴绵延到脖颈，另一只手摸到他腰后，有意无意地牵扯着衬衫上的吊带在胸口来回剐蹭，勾出他短促的抽气声。“我觉得你用不着前戏，嗯？”他的手往安东尼奥的裤子里摸，“干嘛不再省事一点，自己含好润滑再出来。”<br/>“你又没提前跟我说。”安东尼奥喘得厉害，想去咬他的耳朵，但被凯因拽着头发，他也不是很想让自己痛，“而且，说我不要前戏，你不是也一直顶着我？”他被摸得腰软，推着凯因去床上坐下来。<br/>“你在桌上就开始撩火，而我自认为健全。”凯因无辜地仰着头看他，动手扯他的背带，把它们从肩膀上往下拽。安东尼奥顺着他的动作脱掉裤子，塞在裤腰里的衬衫垂下来，起到欲盖弥彰的效果。凯因毫无掩饰地打量着他，手顺着他的大腿往上摸，在腿间揉捏了两把，引得他发出一声满意的呻吟。<br/>安东尼奥没有特别展示自己的兴趣。他玩得开，但他没那种拿捏姿态的做作，那太费心劳神了，他懒得做。他只想直接骑上去，指望对方操得又深又狠。他动手去解对方的腰带，把束缚在裤子里的东西解放出来。凯因拿手指去摩挲他的嘴唇，那里刚刚被吮咬得红肿，还泛着诱人的水光。安东尼奥张嘴把他的手指含进去又吐出来，舌头灵巧地在指尖打了个转。“我会像这样。”他说道，“但我希望你能顶到我的喉咙里。”<br/>“操你的喉咙能让你高潮吗？”凯因笑了一声，被这个暗示弄得口干舌燥，又因为安东尼奥热切地抚摸他性器的动作而带上喘息。但他已经够硬了，因此不再需要对方把他唤醒，“我看你挺心急的，需要找个什么东西满足你。”<br/>“我看我们都挺没耐心，”安东尼奥回答道，分开双腿跨坐到凯因身上，“不如换个可以快些满足对方的方法。”他抓起凯因的一只手往自己身后送，暗示性地抬起屁股去主动蹭对方的手掌，劝诱着那只手去揉捏他，然后开拓他。<br/>“……但先说好，”他感觉凯因用他舔湿了一些的手指揉着他的穴口，丝毫没有找出别的什么道具的意思，于是赶在对方直接捅进去之前急匆匆地开口。他可不想弄伤自己，“我怕疼，别折腾我。”<br/>凯因含糊地答应了一声，卷起他的衬衣堆到胸口以上。“那你咬着它吧，等会儿疼的时候就不用叫了。”他对着安东尼奥笑了笑，后者现在面对这个笑容总觉得有些毛骨悚然，“很有用的，很多人都试过。”<br/>安东尼奥觉得不太好。但凯因开始舔咬他的乳尖，那儿早就被磨得红肿，舔上去的时候安东尼奥就本能地发抖。只要玩得爽，疼一点也行，反正他现在也跑不掉了。安东尼奥听天由命地想着，但嘴上忍不住抱怨，“你出来捡人连个润滑都不带？”<br/>“你不肯乖乖叼着你的衣服，就为了问我这个？”这一次凯因是真的在笑了，手上又把那堆衣服推了一把，“听话。我会好好操你的。”<br/>于是安东尼奥乖乖地张嘴，把自己的衬衣下摆咬进嘴里，寄希望于眼前的男人没有太多折磨人的花样——不然他一定会跑。而凯因当然不想做谁都爽不到的事情，他不过是觉得唬到这只老狐狸的样子有趣。他把润滑剂摸出来，用量足够，耐心地把手指送进对方身体里。<br/>“继续帮我摸摸？”他看了一眼嘴里咬着衣服，手臂搭在自己肩膀上无所事事的安东尼奥，这家伙现在明显松了一口气，而且大有一副凯因不指挥他就不动的架势，“也帮帮你自己。”<br/>安东尼奥毫无异议地应了一声，一手扶住凯因的肩头，另一只手握着两人的性器，上下动作起来。这让他立刻觉得不够，因而主动地动起腰来，后穴绞住探进来的手指，教导对方去哪里找自己的敏感点。毫无疑问，惯于使诈的家伙手上足够灵巧，像他期待与要求的一样。没两下他就被摸索得腿软，哼哼着发出舒服的声音。他的样子让凯因想立刻顶进去，把这个狡猾的家伙干得浪不起来只能向他求饶；但他也有别的想法，比如看看安东尼奥是不是浪到能被手指操射。<br/>安东尼奥自己并不是很想知道。他不知道什么时候就松了口，仰着头忍受不住地喘气。“哈……知道你手上技术好了。”他咕哝着，“别折腾我了。”<br/>“那你自己来。”凯因抽出手指，对于热情地包裹着它们的软肉感到些许留恋，并且希望自己忍耐了许久的东西能立刻插到那里面去，继续感受它们的热情。<br/>“这就是你说的好好操我？”安东尼奥挑了挑眉，但他绝对乐意。他支起自己的身体，换了个姿势，扶着凯因的性器慢慢地往下坐。这显然是让双方都心满意足的动作，安东尼奥甚至不用恳请对方干得再深一点，他能一口气直接吃下整根，然后让巨大的快感直接把理智从脑子里撞出去。凯因去亲他的下巴，抓他的胸，从下往上顶他，把那些浪荡的词句与呻吟从他嘴里顶出来。<br/>他真该看看自己的样子。凯因想着，但更有可能他非常清楚自己现在的样子，一定有人对着镜子跟他这么做过，让他记着自己迷人的脸上露出的这种愉悦又痛苦的表情，以及用力骑在别人身上扭动着腰的姿态。安东尼奥绞紧手指扯他的衣服，爽得不行却又达不到临界点，昂起头来一声一声浪叫。每一次动作都抽走他的一分力气，很快让他骨头酥软地趴在凯因身上，沉着身体在对方小腹上磨蹭着自己得不到安慰的性器。<br/>凯因自己也觉得不得劲，因此抱起他反身压在床上，架起他的腿重新操进去。他临时起意，放缓了动作，低下头细细亲吻自己架起来的对方的小腿，想看对方想要又得不到的神情。安东尼奥被欲火烧剩余的那一点理智知道他在报复，但被送上绝顶之前这么停顿一下实在难受得要命，他为此哑着嗓子恳求对方，“再干狠一点……像你刚才那样。”<br/>他立刻被凯因用力地顶得说不出话，只能浑身颤抖着叫起来，叫得大声又下流，毫不掩饰地表达着自己被干得爽了的愉悦。凯因伸手去掐他的下颌，把手指伸进他嘴里。<br/>“你应该喊我的名字。”他低声劝诱，“想想是谁在操你。”<br/>安东尼奥听话地配合他，用好听又甜腻的声音喊他，夹杂着被冲昏头脑的感叹。凯因奖励性地握住他的前端用力捋动，很快就让他身体紧绷着高潮，弄得胸腹上一片狼藉。<br/>安东尼奥觉得心满意足，但凯因显然没有。他根本没有停下动作的打算，甚至没打算给对方缓口气的机会。连续的顶弄撞得安东尼奥头晕目眩，并且该死地疼，包裹着一种尖锐的、完全过量的快感。他根本受不了这个。<br/>“拿出去……”他缩着身子想回避凯因的动作，但实在没什么力气，“我给你舔出来……哈啊！”<br/>现在他开始求饶了，情真意切地求对方慢一点，或者实际上他也不知道自己在说什么，只是尖叫着，颤抖着。他也不知道自己被操开的肠肉仍然在以怎样魅惑的方式挽留入侵者，每一次抽出来的时候都翻出一点。他觉得自己的身体和脑子一起被搅得乱七八糟。“求求你……唔——”<br/>他突然被死死捂住了嘴，以至于差点一口气没喘过来，呛得满眼泪水。<br/>“忍一忍。”凯因说着，对他比了个噤声手势。<br/>如果安东尼奥还有余力思考，他一定在心里反思自己是怎么招惹上这个记仇得要命的家伙。凯因在让人叫不出声音这方面颇有心得，而且安东尼奥看起来也不是完全没爽到的样子，不然他就会双手去抓凯因的手臂，挣扎蹬动着要凯因放开他，而不是挺着腰绷紧小腿，在持续的刺激下重新挺立起来。他看起来就是没被操够的样子，凯因想着。被捂住嘴的安东尼奥怎么都获取不到足够的空气，因此甚至没有余地发出什么声音，只能崩溃地任由对方顶得他眼前发白。<br/>他从激烈而漫长的第二次高潮中回过神来的时候，凯因趴在他旁边，一只手不安分地在他身上四处抓。确实还挺爽，安东尼奥推开他的胳膊，勉强支撑着自己坐起来，摇摇晃晃起身往浴室走，刚起身就差一点腿软跪在地上。“不过下次温柔点，我吃不消这个。”他再一次向凯因告饶，用疲倦而沙哑的声音，“你会的吧？温柔点的方式。”<br/>“还有下次？”凯因翻了个身躺下来，看着他脱掉被揉得乱七八糟的衬衫扔在浴室外面，“那我当然乐意。你会在浴缸里睡着吗？”<br/>“你记得来捞我一把别让我淹死。”安东尼奥回答道，然后走进浴室里。自己下次确实可以换个温柔点的方式干他，凯因想着。只要让这家伙最后被干得浪不起来，什么方式都可以。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>